How We Meet
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Ryou Bakura is forced to live in Domino with his Aunt. Bakura Ryou goes to the same school, read as Bakura and his friends try to make their lighter halves fall for them. RxB, YxY, MxM and slight JxS
1. 1 Of fire and footsteps

**How We Meet**

Me: "I read my previous story and was hit by the need to improve upon it." _Hypersqueal_

Lisa:_muttering_ "bout time…."

Me: _glares_

Disclaimer: Think about it- if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters, would there not be lots of kinky sex? Yes, yes there would. Sadly all I own is Aunt Rose…. and Lisa.

Chapter one: Of Fire, washing machines and footsteps

**-$-$-$-**

Ryou Bakura stared at the smoking ruins of his previous home, admiring the way the smoke was scattered lightly in the breeze. He sat by the charred remains for over an hour, one question tormenting him… Why?

As cars pulled over to inspect the damage, he furrowed his brow, deep in thought and oblivious to the rest of the world.

He was unaware of the men pulling him away, unaware of the picture frame falling from his grasp. A single memory preserved in a burnt photograph, Ryou Bakura and his smiling parents. The only reminder they had ever existed.

Less then two hours ago Ryou had been walking home, carton of milk clutched in his hands. As he sat in the back of the silver car, taking him to his only relative, he relived the moment, his expression of horror, the milk bursting on the ground, Forgotten. A single tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a faint trail along his ash tinged face.

After three hours of uncomfortable silence the silver car pulled over. A Gruff voice interrupted Ryou's thoughts. "Mr Bakura…" a hesitation, "We have arrived." Ryou nodded numbly, smiling falteringly at the driver. "Arigatou," was the mumbled reply.

Ryou walked along the narrow brick path, stopping before an average house, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The displeasure he felt was centred around a small wooden plaque, slightly to the left of the door. Carved on the plaque in an intricate design were the words: _Miss Rose, number 24._ Ryou hesitated, and then rapped his knuckles gently on the door.

After Ryou's parents demise he had been sent to his closest relative, Cadence Rose, an unpleasant woman by all accounts. Upon first meeting his distant Aunt Rose, at the tender age of five, he had commented on her slight moustache, asking rather loudly, "Mummy, what is it?"

Ryou was still pondering this rather unfortunate first introduction when a rather large woman answered the door. With a shock Ryou recognised his Aunt Rose, and realised she hadn't changed very much at all in the past eleven years. Hell! She still even had her moustache! Her thin, blonde hair had been pulled up in a strict bun and her small, grey eyes narrowed as she recognised Ryou.

"Ryou Bakura?" Her voice was deep and sharp.

"Hai," was the meek reply as he realised with a sinking heart she had not forgotten the event so long ago.

"Dead, huh? Thought they would offload you onto me." She studied him briskly, taking in his snow-white hair and green eyes sceptically, " How old are you then?"

Ryou flinched at the bluntness of the question. "Sixteen last month, Aunt Rose."

"Hm." She turned around and walked inside, calling over her shoulder, " Wipe your feet and close the door."

" Rose no baka." Ryou muttered angrily, doing as she asked and following her into a small living room.

" Do not talk unless I ask you a question. You will be going to Domino high whilst you live with me and you will buy the required school items tomorrow. Any questions?" She said all this rather quickly, sneering slightly at him.

" Where will I be sleeping?" Came the equally swift reply, he would be damned if he let Aunt Rose get to him.

She frowned in thought, " In the upstairs room, third door down the hall. Go settle yourself in whilst I do things that need attending to, I will call you down for dinner."

Ryou muttered angrily as he dragged his suitcase up the stairs. _Thunk _" Rose no baka." _Thunk _" Stupid cow_…_"_ Thunk. _

Ryou dragged the small suitcase along the polished wooden floor, hoping half-heartedly that it would scratch.

Ryou stopped in the doorframe, his face etched with disbelief. The baka had given him easily the smallest room in the house, cluttered with items from previous marriages. He groaned slightly at the grotesque floral patterns adorning the walls.

Dragging his suitcase into the room, he sat on the bed and started emptying his bag. Saying it wasn't much was an understatement. He had saved what he could from the fire, a few ash coated clothes, a stuffed toy rabbit (which he would later state never existed), and a couple of slightly burnt photographs.

Ryou sighed and placed his only clothes in the washing machine, choosing a pair of black cargo's and a white t-shirt to wear. He blinked at the dials; he didn't think you could fit that many options on a washing machine. Chewing lightly on his lip, he carefully re-adjusted some of the dials, and, crossing his fingers, stepping away. When he realised it wasn't going to explode white bubbles all over the place comically, he sighed in relief.

"Ryou!" He winced as the shrill voice echoed up the stairs.

After eyeing the washing machine mistrustingly once more, he walked downstairs, rolling his eyes. With a voice like Aunt Rose's he was positive he would have a headache in record time.

**-$-$-$-**

After dinner and a lecture for letting it get cold whilst he played about in the laundry, Ryou had escaped back to his adopted bedroom.

Ryou yawned and flopped on his bed clumsily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small book in a box labelled ' First marriage.' He chuckled at the misfortune of the poor guy; anyone who had anything to do with Aunt Rose was an unfortunate soul indeed in Ryou's eyes.

He rolled of the bed and knelt by the box, lifting out the dust covered book carefully. _Obernewtyn _by _Isobelle Carmody _(1). Intrigued, Ryou lifted himself back onto the bed, flipping open the cover.

Ryou could hear heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs. He regretfully closed the book and slid it under his pillow, just in case he shouldn't have taken it from the box.

The door opened and Aunt Rose poked her head in "Lights out!" She barked, slamming the door shut.

Funny, He could still hear footsteps. He crept to the door, pressing his ear against it. There was a muttered conversation, but he could only hear dribbles of it, most of it in a deep, husky, male voice. "Hm. Drunk? Figures" came Aunt Rose's shrill voice. "Whatever," The male voice replied.

There was a clinking noise that sounded like keys and the footsteps echoed back down the stairs. Ryou scrambled back to his bed and feigned sleep as Aunt Rose flicked on the light and peered in sharply. The light went out and Ryou opened his eyes. Although he fell asleep soon after, it was a restless dream full of unknown faces, male voices and the ever-echoing footsteps.

**-$-$-$-**

_(1) I was named after one of the characters in this book!_

Me: "That's it for now"

Alliora: "The next one's about Bakura!" _Squeals_

Me: "please review and tell me what you think!"

Lisa: "What she means is: Review or I swear to Ra I will hunt you down and cut off…"_mmph_

Me: _Sweatdrops, holding hand across Lisa's mouth._ "Arigatou!"


	2. Of Doorbells and Drinking

**How We Meet**

**Me/a strange looking victory dance/ Chapter two is here people!!!!**

Runihura/Raises eyebrow…/ 

**Midnight: That's a reason to celebrate because…?**

**YamiSammii: Pfft, It distracts her for a little while**

**Alliora and Dem watch in amusement as Chaos knocks E-chan out**

**Runihura: Ahem, E-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters; however, she is under the illusion that she owns myself, Midnight, Sammii, Alliora, Demonisc and the plot for this story.**

**Me: O.o, Onwards to the story fools!**

-$-$-$-

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong 

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-_CRACK

"Fuck Bakura! Did you have to!?!"

"When you ring my doorbell at 11:00pm , yeah, I sort of do."

Yami rolled his eyes and picked Mariku off the ground, "Could you guys grow up for a couple of seconds?"

Mariku pouts and eyes Bakura wearily. "Only if he stops trying to cause me grievous bodily harm…"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Yami mockingly bowed Bakura and gestures towards the house, "are you gonna let us in?"

Bakura smirked, slammed the door shut and sat on his couch.

"FUCK YOU BAKURA!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MARIKU!"

Bakura rolled his eyes as he heard Mariku yelling angrily at the motionless front door, he'd have to remember to thank the door for putting up with Mariku later.

Playing absently with his hair, Bakura opened the door after a while, only to jump backwards in shock at the sight of Mariku and Yami sitting on his mat.

"You could of gone home you know!"

Mariku appears thoughtful for a few seconds, surprising both Yami and Bakura before replying with, "Nah."

Rolling his eyes yet again, Bakura looked towards the two idiots formally known as his 'friends'

"What do you idiots want anyway?"

Mariku chuckled evilly, "What else? To get pissed and take advantage of some random guy"

Bakura grabbed his jacket from the hook by his front door, "Count me in!"

-$-$-$-

Bakura watched in vague amusement as Mariku grinded into some random drunk kid he had picked up, on the dance floor, too drunk to worry about the fact that he'd lost the designated driver somewhere.

It was about 12:00am when Yami showed up and dragged Bakura and Mariku into his car, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol.

Bakura felt around his pockets, and stated, "I don't have my fucking keys."

Yami rolled his eyes and opened the car door for Bakura, "ask that bitch Rose or whatever, not really my problem."

Mariku stuck his leg out the window and waved to Bakura as they drove away, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Bakura lifted himself of the sidewalk and stumbled towards the house next to his, opening the door and letting himself in. He noticed vaguely that there were luggage bags by the entrance as he staggered up the stairs.

He mumbled Rose's name as she came around the corner.

"Lost my keys"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rose's shrill voice bought about a throbbing alcohol induced headache.

"C'mon, I know you have a spare key"

"Fine."

She handed Bakura the keys with the snide comment, "Hm. Drunk? Figures."

Bakura rolled his eyes sleepily, "Whatever" he muttered, staggering back down the stairs to his own house.

Bakura fumbled with the keys and pushed open his door before locking it again once inside.

He stumbled over to the couch, not being bothered to walk up to his room. He dragged a blanket from the corner and collapsed, barely covering himself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

His last thought was, 'I wonder who that bitch's guest is?'

-$-$-$-

Thanks muchly to my lovely reviewers!

**Casaragi, TheFemalePharaoh, journey maker, Shearo14, Shminzi, Pork Steak The Grand(e), ****kehtolaulu****Youko's Kitsune Girl****mattitudeandrkofollower,**** dragonlady222**

**Youko's Kitsune Girl****: The emotion thing will come up later so, shhhh /shifty eyes/ And I apologise for the Japanese/English thing, bad habit. I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Me: YES! Another chapter finished!**

**YamiSammii: At last! Please review!**


	3. AN

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now.

Okay, so, if you're seeing this, it means I'm fairly unimpressed by my writing in this story, as I like to think my style has improved one hell of a lot. The readers have two options to consider:

**Rewrite:** I'll go over the chapters and make quite a few changes, but the plots will likely stay the same, depending on whether it is a workable plot or not.

**Continue:** I'll try to continue the story as it is, but I'm not sure how well this one will go down, because as I mentioned earlier, I like to think my writing has improved and I'm not sure whether the differences will flow easily or screw the whole story up.

It is your decision, **I have made a poll, for you to submit your choices**, or if you can't be bothered then just write me a review.

Thankyou, and I am very sorry

HikariElfie


End file.
